Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for monitoring various physical conditions of a pneumatic tire and to a tire having a memory device containing stored information relating to the tire, and a monitoring device which senses engineering conditions within the tire. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and tire construction in which the memory and monitoring devices attach to the tire innerliner and contain electronics to maintain stored data regarding the tire, preferably an antenna and a low-powered battery to transmit and receive data to and from a transponder mounted on the tire rim. The transponder transmits the received data to a remote location via an antenna external of the tire.